shadowrun_reawakenedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarfs
What It's Like for Dwarfs By Sylvestor, runner for hire Let me get one thing straight, I hate short jokes. Just because we're vertically challenged, doesn't mean we can't stand up to tall folk. We're short, not half-sized. Our legs may be stumpy, but the rest of us matches up in proportion. From the waist to the neck, there's very little difference between us and humans. If ever we ask to borrow the shirt off your back, don't give it any second thought; it'll work. You can keep the pants though, they probably just wouldn't fit me. Speaking of tight spaces, we feel more at home in them. You see, we have a bit a trouble reaching the top shelves. There's also this problem of getting service down at the Stuffer Shack. We aren't easily noticed behind counters! The truth of the matter is, if it fits, we sits. Basements, caves, and tiny apartments aren't things we're going to knock. The rent on these places are pretty cheap anyway, and that's not so much of a bad thing! That said, you're probably thinking about how we dwarfs are similar to those in the old stories. Forget that drek. Well-hold on, apart from a couple things here and there, it's not all true. If it is, it's out of necessity or because society has pressed it upon us. Some dwarfs may come along as tinkers, it's true. But wait, consider why that is! It all comes from what's pushed upon us at an early age. Do you know how many play tool sets I got as a lil' tike? Plenty enough to go around. Also, when it comes to schooling, we seem to be pushed into the math and science programs. Of course, in some technical fields, our lack of height does come handy. Come to think of it, maybe there is some sort of genetic difference in intelligence that makes us good at putting things together. If that's the case, it darn well skipped me! Just don't ask me to program your trid to record Urban Brawl while you're out. I just don't understand how to make it work. I love me a game of Urban Brawl. Go Autumn Rumblers! I admit, there's a part of me that likes it. Takes me back to my times as a kid. Back in the good old days, and hey-maybe even a bit today, I always put on a tough act. Many dwarfs do, because they got something to prove. We're not what you expect, if you're thinking we're something out of Tolkien. That really grinds my gears. Spend all day being called out on a stereotype and you too might want to clock somebody! Don't lump us as all the same, each and every dwarf is different. We're often underestimated, but that can play into our advantage. This is a new age, man! Equality is here, but there's still a long way to go for us metahumans. You can see it among us dwarfs today, from the lowliest brawler to the highest businessmen of the social elite. Just like anybody else, we pack a lot of potential. Hey, I guess some good things do come in small packages, eh? Dwarf Synopsis Dwarfs (Homo sapiens pumilionis) typically stand at around 1.2 meters and weigh about 54 kg. Their skin color ranges from pinkish-white to ebony. According to metabolic testing, dwarfs can live up to a hundred years; but, none are older than when they first appeared during the Awakening of 2011. Compared to humans, Dwarfs are hardier, stronger, and more willful; yet, their movement is slower. They also have thermographic vision, which allows them to see radiated infrared energy and the normal light spectrum at the same time. They also more resistant to disease. Their striking features are a short and stout body. Their arms and legs are in proportion to their size, but their upper torsos are proportionally larger than their lower bodies. Body hair is dense and most male dwarves are capable of growing full beards.